Summer's Rose
by ODST110
Summary: This Story is about Summer Rose and her Daughter, Ruby Rose. I hope you enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Ok, so this is a new fanfiction based upon Summer Rose and the events leading up to and following her death. Many things will happen, some as unknown to you as they are to me, others planned out before they have even been written out and explained. I hope you enjoy, and if you don't please tell me why and I will take no offense. People seem to always take it personally when something they have one is not received well, I however believe if people do not like it, you must change it so that they do, although, you can only please some people some of the time. Hopefully, you are some people, and this is some of the time. Enjoy.**

* * *

Summer's Rose

_Regret._

Such a simple word, yet such a complex feeling.

That simple word was all Summer could think about right now as she was fighting for her very right to breathe and see her daughter once more like she promised she would. If she was not the victor of this battle, regret would remain a shard of darkness in her very soul until naught remain of her but ash.

While her white cloak normally provided excellent cover in the snowy forests of Vale, where she normally dealt with Grimm and lived with her daughter, Ruby, it provided only a beacon to her location to the Grimm of this forest because this wasn't Vale and it wasn't snowing. The cloak was a very fine and heavy white wool with a white satin lining, allowing it to be very warm but also very soft on the interior of the cloak. The wools' weight also kept the cloak from flapping in almost any wind and stayed on her back even when Summer was sprinting. But she had to leave Vale two weeks ago and go into the deciduous forests of Atlas where only a Huntress of her caliber could control the situation.

While normally she would refuse such offers, so as to stay close to her daughter Ruby, she had to go because of who asked. "It's only a few boarbatusks, I'm sure you'll be fine" her brother Qrow had said to her in his gruff but caring voice when he asked her to go all the way to Atlas.

"Why do I need to go to Atlas, can't you take care of it?" she asked her brother.

"Because I am in Mistral right now, not Atlas, come on sis, you're as good with your cutlass as I am with my scythe." Qrow said.

"Ok, fine Qrow, I'll go to Atlas, but you owe me. And Ruby." Summer said reproachfully. "I don't even know why you like to go to those competitions anyway, there just for pompous hunters and huntresses who go hunting about once a year just because they thought it would be fun to be a hunter of huntress."

"Because Summer, if I don't go, who will teach those pompous pains that they don't really know what being a hunter or huntress is like and to kick them off of their high horse." Qrow said in a light-hearted tone. "Besides, even if most of them are pompous losers who don't need to go out and hunt Grimm, it doesn't mean they didn't at least put the training in originally."

While Qrow was her brother and they loved each other near to death, the two siblings were about as similar as apples to freight trains. While Summer was thin and tall, and looked frail despite her true strength, Qrow was stockier and looked about as heavy and strong as he was. He needed to be that strong however, because of his weapon. While most scythe wielders chose to make their own scythe as light as possible to increase recoil and allow for very fluid movements, Qrow made it so that it could get through any armour with his sniper or the actual scythe itself, making the bone armour of Grimm act like parchment because he knew he would never be able to move like the traditional scythe wielders normally do. The only drawback to this is that it weighs almost as much as Summer because of all the steel and tungsten and titanium that went into its construction. He named his scythe "Grimm Reaper" in the arrogance of his youth, but the name was aptly given. So Qrow being extremely strong is an understatement.

"But Qrow, everyone already knows you, Ozpin, or Goodwitch will win the tournament anyway. So why bother?" Summer stated, trying to convince her brother of something neither of them could change at this point anyway since he was already there.

"It's too late Summer, there is nothing either of us can do at this point to change what must needs be done." Qrow said.

"But Qrow. . ."Summer said

"No buts Summer, I know you don't like competitions but I think they are a lot of fun because for me it's a time to relax from hunting Grimm in Atlas, and I get to talk to our friends from Beacon." Qrow said, "Like Ozpin and Goodwitch, and all the others who live in Mistral or in the far corners of Remnant where I can't get to them easily. Sis, you just need to relax, I promise next year I won't go, but it's too late now anyway unless I found the craziest pilot in Mistral and paid him enough money to buy the ship myself." Qrow stated, with a tone of finality in his voice, as he always got when he was tired of arguing. "You are the only one I trust enough to do this Summer, and you know I love Ruby too, and don't want to make it a pain for you, but you need to go to Atlas, people need you."

While she really didn't want to go to Atlas, but it was either going to be her or no one at all because of how difficult it is to get to and from Mistral at this time of year. It was also the World Championship in Mistral where almost every hunter as good as her, and even a _few_ that were better, were there. They were not where they normally should be, whether it was in Atlas or Vale or anywhere else on Remnant. And while she had a duty to be with her daughter and keep her safe as all mothers had, she had sworn a solemn oath to never turn her back on those that needed protection from Humanity's sworn eternal nemesis.

She shook the thought out of her head as she couldn't think about why this happened, or the circumstances of how it managed to get this bad this quickly. She needed to find out how to get out of this situation and call her brother and ask what the hell he was thinking by not getting more information from the locals about the boarbatusk infestation.

* * *

**This seems to have a large drop-off of people reading this, from this chapter to the next, i would just like to say that the following chapters are different from this one, they go into the past with Ruby Rose.**


	2. Two Weeks Earlier

**So this is where little Ruby comes into play. I hope that you enjoyed the second part and will enjoy this one also. Please review what you think.**

Two Weeks Earlier

"Moooom, why do you have to go? You leave so much and I hardly get to see you sometimes." Ruby whined.

"Because sweetie, people need to be protected and it is my duty as a huntress to help keep them safe, even if it means I have to go to Atlas." Summer hated leaving Ruby so often, but since she normally worked in Vale and Vytal, it was rather easy to return a day or two later and surprise Ruby. However this time she would be gone for two or three weeks, which was not like to make the eight-year old very happy.

"ATLAS!?" Ruby exclaimed "Why are you going to Atlas!? It's so far away, can't someone else take care of it and you just stay here with me?" Summer and just about everyone else who knew Ruby knew that she hated being bored and she hated even more to not be with her mom.

"Ruby, I am really sorry, but you know almost every Hunter and Huntress that can handle this is in Mistral. And we both know how dangerous it is to try to get to and from Mistral this time of year." Summer said, hoping to convince Ruby quickly and not have to talk more about it because she hated hurting the eight-year olds' feelings.

Ruby knew when she was beat but still persisted as she was wont to do. "Are you sure you can't just stay here? If you went to Mistral like everyone else, you wouldn't be able to kill the Grimm anyway." Ah, eight-year old logic, it makes sense until you talk about it.

"Ruby, sweetie, if I was in Mistral, you would still be here, without me for even longer, and you know I don't like competitions." And there we go talking about it.

"Yeah I know mom, I know." Ruby said moping and defeated, "I just wish I could see you more, 'cause your super awesome at being a huntress and all."

"But Ruby, if I was here more, either I wouldn't be a Huntress and wouldn't be super awesome, or people might get hurt because I couldn't save them in time." As Summer thought about this some more and hated talking down to Ruby like this Ruby as always suddenly chimed in,

"Don't say that mom. You will always be super awesome! No matter what you do!" Ruby's enthusiasm could at the least never be underestimated. In any case, Ruby would "allow" her mom to go as she always did.

"Remember Ruby, this will be longer than a couple days like normal, you have to be careful, there are people always around that will help you, but you still must be careful, ok?" Summer said to her daughter.

"Yes, mom I promise I'll be careful. Just promise me you'll be careful too." Summer chuckled as she heard Ruby say this, as she had a hundred times before. "Yes Ruby I will be very careful."

"Now Ruby, what do you want to do before I leave? Is there anything at all that you really want to see or do before I have to leave?" Summer asked, as she always did, but this time she asked, she hoped Ruby would say something she really wanted to do instead of something they normally did every once in a while because of how long she was going to be gone.

"Hmmmm. Where to go and what to go?" Ruby said thinking "Oh, I know! Let's go look at the weapons at Signal Academy!" Ruby said enthusiastically.

"Really? You want to go look at the weapons at Signal?" Summer said, incredulous.

"Yeah! I haven't seen very many kinds of weapons hunter's and huntresses use, except your cutlass and Uncle Qrows' scythe." Ruby said, still very enthusiastic about it.

"Ok Ruby, that sounds fun, I just didn't expect you would want to do something like that" Summer said.

"Why not mom? I love hearing you talk about your stories when you come back and always ask uncle Qrow what he's done since he last visited."

_She has a point,_ Summer thought to herself, _she does always ask about what I did when I come back and what Qrow has done recently whenever he visits from Atlas. _ "Alright Ruby, we will go to Signal tomorrow and look at the weapons exhibit hall there, and then go out and get some cookies okay?"

"YAAY!" Ruby exclaimed jumping into the air. Summer always loved watching Ruby get so excited and goofy over cookies, although she knew she loved them _almost_ as much as Ruby did. "Tomorrow is going to be the best day ever!"

The Next Day

"Moooooom! Get up!" Ruby said loud enough for Summer to be woken up by three words. "Huh. . . Ruby what time is it?" Summer said dazed and confused about what was happening.

"Get up mom, it's Saturday, and we get to go to Signal!" Ruby said in a rambunctious voice full of happiness.

"What time is it Ruby?" Summer said more seriously because the eight year-old had woken her up very early for things like Christmas or Easter and she seemed just as excited about this if not more so.

"It's about 5:35 in the morning." Ruby said, not worried about the reaction her mom was going to have.

"RUBY! Why are you up and why are you waking me up so early? Signal's weaponry exhibit doesn't even open until 8:30 and the cookie shop opens at 10:30." Summer said very agitated at her daughter for waking her up so early.

"I don't know, I could barely sleep thinking about it and now we have a bunch of time to spend together before we even go to Signal!" Ruby said, happiness in her voice once more.

"Ok Ruby, but really, you don't need to get me up **this **early, 6:30 or even 7:00 would've been fine." Summer said less agitated and more enthused by how energetic Ruby could be, regardless of the time. "At least now our waffles can be extra special though because of how much time there is to make them." Summer said, waiting barely a heartbeat before Ruby's reaction

"YAAA! WAFFLES!" Ruby screamed with ecstatic excitement. "Can they have chocolate chips? Pretty please."

"Of course Ruby, especially because of how special today is." Summer said now awake and mostly functional and ready for the day. "Ruby, you wanna help?"

"YA! That sounds fun!" Ruby stated as she hoped out of her mom's bed and rushed downstairs to get ready._ I hope she has a good time today_, Summer thought as she got up and got dressed in pajamas. _I really want this to be as fun a day as it can be_.

Summer walked downstairs and heard Ruby making a lot of sound in the kitchen of their home. It was a rather modest cottage, two stories tall and a very nice basement below the wintry surface. Many hunter's and huntresses preferred bigger and more elaborate houses, but Summer was just fine with her house, it was the perfect size for her and Ruby, it had plenty of rooms for them to play games or just have fun, and was very insulated so that even the coldest nights were barely noticed inside. The cottage had a rather large amount of windows because of how old it was and had an almost rustic look to it, while still remaining to look modern, much like Summer herself, when she wasn't in pajamas of course.

As she entered the kitchen, she could see while Ruby was making a lot of noise, the mess was rather insignificant, just some large mixing bowls on the ground, but since they were metal they had clattered to the wooden floor sounding like they weighed a ton each. Oddly enough, the kitchen and the bedrooms were the only places without carpeting, and while the kitchen made perfect sense, the bedrooms had not been carpeted for the simple reason of how beautiful the hardwood floors looked, even after over 60 years of being there.

The rest of the house was carpeted in a rich cream and light gold coloring, giving the rooms a much warmer look than the old floors had, and making it feel warmer than the old wood that for whatever reason had gone into disrepair and decay while the bedroom floors remained pristine. The wallpaper also remained in pristine condition despite its age as well, and almost every room had a different wallpaper, making each room unique in its own way.

"Ruby, did you get everything out while I was upstairs?" Summer asked the eight-year old while she was to her credit trying to pick up the large bowls.

"Yep, only problem is all of these bowls came out when I only wanted one of them, and now they won't go back in the cupboard." Ruby grunted while she was still trying to shove the bowls into the cupboard under the island in the middle of the kitchen next to the table.

"Ruby, let me do that while you get the mix going ok?" Summer said, although she knew full well Ruby wasn't going to stop until she put the bowls away.

"It's ok mom. I got this. Just. Give. Me. A. Sec." Ruby grunted, finally getting the bowls to stack properly and putting them away with one last shove, "there we go, I told you I'd get it."

_She never gives up does she_, Summer thought to herself "Ok, since you've got that covered, you can just help me make it and we can do it together." Summer said

"YAY! This is going to be awesome!" Ruby exclaimed almost incoherently as she got up off the wood floor and dashed next to her mom. "Mom, what do we do first?" Ruby asked, since she didn't really know how to make waffles at all.

"Ok Ruby, first we'll need some flour, then a couple of eggs, and vanilla." Summer said, listing off the ingredients they'd need, "Then sugar, salt, some milk, and finally some chocolate chips."

"Check, Check, and Check. Yep we have everything mom. Now let's make some WAFFLES!" _How can this girl possibly have this much energy in the morning? I bet Qrow would know, he was always like that._

"Ok, good. First mix the flour and sugar and salt, and then we can add the eggs, vanilla, and milk" Summer said, because although she always made the food, she never made it the same. So every time it was special, because it would never be that way again. By this time Ruby and Summer had the batter mixed, although it was still missing one thing.

"Ok mom, how many chocolate chips do we add to the mix?" Ruby asked inquisitively. "hmmmm. I think we should add . . . . all of it." Summer said, seeing the bag was about half full of chocolate chips.

"Really?" Ruby said, unable to comprehend just how amazing the waffles would be.

"Yep. Really." Summer replied

"YAYYY! THESE ARE GOING TO BE THE BEST WAFFLES EVER!" Ruby exclaimed ecstatically. As Ruby added the added the chocolate chips, and Summer kept stirring the mix to make sure the chocolate chips got everywhere, the waffle maker beeped, so Summer knew it was ready to use, right on time.

Summer could remember the first time she had tried to make waffles for her and her little brother. She had made them by trying to remember what their mom did, but forgot that she needed eggs, and didn't check on the waffles, so they got burnt and she nearly cried about it. But before she could, her mom noticed and said "_Oh Summer, it's ok, you're not in trouble. Do you want me to teach you how to make them?_" Summer had been so happy that her mom wanted to help and wasn't angry about making the house smell so bad and making the kitchen a complete mess.

As Summer thought about this, her memory was cut short by the waffle maker clicking to show the first waffle was finished. She was intent on these not burning like her ill-fated first try so many years ago, so she immediately opened up the waffle maker and picked up the waffle out of it and put more batter in to start cooking.

* * *

**Ok, so I fixed it somewhat by separating lines of dialogue so they do not happen in the same paragraph. I hope you enjoyed, please rate and review**


	3. Two Weeks Earlier Cont

**This is continuing where we left off. please review. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

As she did this Ruby was in the living room laying down one of the large couches that made her seem even smaller than she already was. Ruby was listening to her music and not thinking about anything in particular. As she looked at her mom, she saw how pretty she was even with her being in pajamas. Almost impossible to think this was one of the most fabled huntresses in the past century considering how fragile she looks. Her complexion while anything but tan, but was still full of color and her cheeks were a light rose color. Ruby also noted how different their hair was, Ruby's hair was red and black, while her mom's was an almost an unnatural white, although they still styled it the same. Most likely because of how pretty Ruby thought her mom was, and wanted to be like that.

By the time Ruby had finished thinking about her mom, the waffles were done and Summer went into the living room to go get Ruby. "Ruby, the waffles are ready." As Ruby was getting up she noticed one of her mom's books on the coffee table and thought to herself, _how the heck can she read those books, they are really big._

"YAY. Wow they smell really good mom." Ruby said in admiration of her mother.

"Thanks Ruby, let's hope they taste just as good." Summer said, walking back into the kitchen from the living room. Summer always thought it was odd that Ruby loved the couches in there, considering there were also very comfortable reclining chairs that would fit Ruby's small frame.

"Do you want any maple syrup on your waffles Ruby?" Summer asked as she got the syrup out form the cupboard.

"Nah, I'm fine mom. I would like some butter though." Ruby replied in a voice so sweet it put the waffles to shame.

"Ok Ruby, anything else that you would like?" Summer asked.

"Can I have some milk too?" Ruby asked

"Of course Ruby" Summer replied. As they ate their waffles Summer couldn't help but ask Ruby what she wanted to see today at Signal.

"I wanna see a bunch of stuff really. I mean, you have your weapon and uncle Qrow his, but there are a bunch of others I probably couldn't even think of, or ones that just aren't used anymore." Ruby said "What's a weapon that no one uses anymore mom?"

"Well most don't use the sword anymore, preferring mostly to be able to use their weapon also as a firearm, but a weapon that is never used anymore? hmmmm. . . . Let me think for a second." Summer replied "Spears mainly, only a couple of hunters and Huntresses from Mistral still use them, mostly as a cultural thing because that's what their main form of weapon was, they didn't really use any type of sword at the time, despite knowing how to make them, they just always preferred the reach of a spear."

"But a specific weapon that has been used for a very long time is the ARC sword, Crocea Mors . It's a straight-edge sword that was used in the Great War many years ago and only the family still holds the weapon, although there is a replica at Signal." Summer said, giving Ruby a mesmerized expression.

"Wow, that sounds pretty neat, bummer we can't see the original though." Ruby said, traces of melancholy in her voice.

"Yeah, but if we could then they wouldn't be able to have it for themselves, it is their family pride after all, the only time someone uses it is when they have a child who wants to become a Hunter or Huntress." Summer said

"When was the last time that happened?" Ruby asked with a quizzical expression on her face.

"Well let's see. . . .about 15 years ago the last person using it fell ill and died, then their child didn't want to be a huntress so the sword has remained unused since then."

"Huh, it almost seems sad, the sword just there waiting for its next partner. I wonder why they don't have their kids just make their own weapon, like you and uncle Qrow did."

"Because, with each person to use it, their souls intertwine with the weapon and it becomes an extension of themselves, so when one of their descendants takes it up, they probably feel like their relatives are with them and help them."

"That's pretty cool. By the way mom." Ruby said.

"What sweetie?" Summer asked.

"Those were THE BEST WAFFLES EVER! They tasted way better than they smelled and they smelled amazing!"

"Good Ruby, I'm glad you liked them, so what do you want to do since it's 6:30 and we have to hours until the Signal exhibit opens up." Summer said, still a little agitated that Ruby woke her up so early.

"I don't know. We could play in the snow for a while, and have some hot cocoa after." Ruby said, getting more excited as she thought it out more and more.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Summer stated.

"Alright! This day is getting even better than it was going to be!" Ruby exclaimed.

It took about ten minutes for Ruby and Summer to get dressed in their winter weather gear, Summer wearing her traditional white cloak, but also wearing warm long pants and boots to tuck the that pants into, all white of course. Ruby wore similar attire, although in mainly red and black instead of white. Although it was cold that morning, the sun had risen already providing warmth despite its low hanging in the sky. Also, Summer and Ruby seemed rather unlike others in the sense that neither of them got particularly cold in the winter.

Ruby was very excited since during the night it had snowed and added about three inches to the already snowy ground. While Summer had wanted a modest house, she always wanted a spacious yard and a big area to train and play with her daughter, so while the house was modest, there was about fourteen acres of land, half of which was forested.

Summer always loved the snow, which was part of the reason she decided not only to stay in Vale, but go even farther north than her and her brother Qrow had lived when they were growing up. It seemed as if someone had showered glitter on the entire field of snow because of the snows' sparkling quality. _I'm so happy Ruby loves the snow, if she didn't I would've been so sad to see her not want to enjoy this beauty_, Summer thought to herself while Ruby was gallivanting ahead of in in wonder.

Even in early fall here it could snow in the right conditions. Summer remembered once when Ruby was about 5 and woke up to snow in late September. Ruby had been so excited to go out and play in the snow, barely even wondering why there was snow in September. Although it had only been about five inches and it was gone in a couple of days, Ruby still enjoyed it as much as she could until it was gone.

However, she always knew that Qrow had distaste for the snow of Vale and any snow in general and admitted to such when asked. _"I swear sis, I will never get why you love the snow and the north so much. I can't stand having to wear twenty pounds of gear just to go outside and have "fun" as you like to call it" Qrow said. _

_"I love the snow because it's something that you can use to have fun, unlike rain, which just ruins everything. I will always love the cold while you will always love the other kingdoms Qrow." Summer retorted, "And just because you don't like it doesn't make me love it any less."_

"_Whatever you say sis, just don't make me go into the snow or stay this far north. I plan on going to Atlas, the closest kingdom to you, but one wear it snows about as often as it gets above 90* here." Qrow said. _

_"You know I wouldn't try to stop you Qrow, I just wish you liked the snow like I do. Promise you'll visit often." Summer had said many years ago. "Of course, sis, as if I wouldn't. You know I'm gonna miss you."_

As Summer thought about the first time that her and her brother had finally stopped being a team, Ruby had started working on a snow fort for their impending battle. She remembered how much she had missed her brother after he'd left. They had been as close as a sister and brother could be, had grown up together, and even gone to Beacon together. But after he had left and gone to Atlas to be a Hunter, she had not known what to do with herself without him and just tried to do her duty and kill Grimm.

Without him she had almost no life and just threw herself into work to not think about it and when he finally came back she was nearly in tears. He was as shocked as she was and was really worried about his sister and hadn't realized how much they meant to each other. He stayed with her for about three and a half months to try and set right what he had done. He made sure his sister wouldn't go into a depression like she had before and spent as much time with her as he could. And when he finally had to leave, he made sure his sister was going to be ok. After he left this time she didn't break down like she had before and stayed normal and when Qrow returned, she was happy to see him. It had been about seventeen years since then and she never wanted to feel like that ever again. _Helpless_.

* * *

**So Summer had a rough time for a little bit there. And I once again fixed the issue of dialogue lines of different people in the same paragraph. please rate and review**


	4. Snowball Fight

**Ok, sorry for the hopefully long-awaited continuation of the story. i had it ready a while ago, but just never got a chance to polish it up more. I do hope oyu enjoy, and i also hope i cant continue within two weeks of this**

* * *

Summer shook the thoughts out of her head and thought about now, in the snow with her daughter Ruby. Ruby was still making her fort, and also making snowballs. Summer realized if she was to have any chance against her daughter, she should really get started also, but while Ruby was stuck to the ground, she was agile and quick enough to get up on the trees and attack from above. So, Summer got a bunch of snowballs set up in the trees and built a very poor fort and waited for Ruby to attack. Knowing Ruby would look for her cloak, she took it off and put it in her fort on a pile of snow. Then Summer went up into the trees and waited for Ruby to attack.

While it had snowed during the night, it had stopped by the time Ruby had woken Summer up. But now it was snowing once more, and it wasn't a blizzard with wind whipping the snow around with such force that it gave reason for snow to be loathed. It was just falling calmly and peacefully to the ground, with nary a sway in its descent upon the world. It was quite a sight, one Summer admired even while in the midst of this "battle" between her and Ruby.

Ruby really wanted to win. She knew her mom better than her mom thought she did. Ruby knew that her mom would go into the trees and blend in because of her wearing white. Ruby also knew that any fort her mom made was a trap, because that is what she did last time. So while her mom was in the trees somewhere, Ruby was preparing to get dug in after she found a large drift of snow. She knew it would be prefect since it already had a large overhang to protect her from snowballs above, and had plenty of space to be dug into in the back of it to make a natural igloo. So while she was shoveling out snow with her hands and making snowballs from the snow, she was also getting into a very difficult to spot area. If it wasn't cloudy, it would've never worked because the sun would cause a shadow to appear at the entrance, but because it was cloudy, it was almost impossible to tell the difference.

The best thing about their woods that Summer and Ruby lived nearby was that Summer knew no Grimm would ever get in there because of the precautions she made to make sure nothing could get in. She had put up very tall fencing and had the forest on the opposite side cleared away about fifty yards. Even if Grimm did appear in their forest, it would soon be felled by Summers' Cutlass considering she always kept an eye on things. She was however, still always worried because Ruby couldn't protect herself yet and wouldn't be able to live with herself if anything happened to her daughter.

While Ruby loved the snow and outdoors in general, she still always remembered to be very careful because of the chance of Grimm showing up. While she knew and understood what her mom did to protect the area, Summer still had insisted on Ruby always being careful and if Summer ever called out for Ruby, she must always answer and go to her mom, even if they were playing a game moments before like hide and seek.

So Summer after about fifteen minutes realized that Ruby was on the defensive for once. So she gathered up her cloak and started to search the forest for Ruby. While she was looking she kept about four snowballs with her as she leaped from branch to branch. She remembered when she and Qrow had a snowball fight and he looked for her everywhere. He couldn't find her or her fort. When he seemed like he was about to give up, Summer finally chucked a snowball on his head from a tree that she was on. _"How the heck did you get up there Summer?"_ he asked.

_"I don't know. I just climbed a tree and when you never saw me I started to follow you. You never looked up silly."_ Summer said, _"It was really hard not to start laughing."_ Then she started giggling and he tried to get up and get her, but in the end she leapt down because he couldn't climb like she could, although he was faster than her.

_"Hah, I got you, you're it!"_ he exclaimed after catching up to Summer on the ground. While he was faster, he still got tired long before Summer did and eventually Qrow had to give in.

While Summer did like to be in the trees, she decided to go onto the ground and look for Ruby. _She must be hidden somewhere,_ Summer thought to herself while walking silently through the woods. While looking the other way, she finally got pelted in the head by a hiding Ruby, all hiding near a snowbank. "There you are!" Summer exclaimed, "I'm gonna get you Ruby!"

While Ruby was running away from her mom, she knew she was headed back to her hidden fort, she just needed to get around the corner of the fort and disappear into the opening and sneak up on her mom again. She looked behind her and didn't see her mom behind her immediately, so she made for the opening and hopped in to wait for Summer to walk past.

_Wow, _Summer thought,_ she is getting really smart, I can't believe she built her fort into a snow drift like that._ If Summer hadn't gone to the trees and followed Ruby and seen her daughter go into the hole, Summer knew she wouldn't have ever seen it. _Now all I need to do is get down from this tree silently, and then sneak up on her._ Summer knew Ruby would throw a snowball the second she saw her mom, but Summer had to get Ruby at least once. So as quietly as possible Summer hopped off of the tree and crept up on Ruby little fortress. She had two snowballs ready, and a couple in reserve outside the entrance.

Ruby wondered where her mom was, she should've passed by now. As soon as Ruby started to think about this, her mom popped into the fort and startled Ruby. "BOO!" Summer exclaimed

"Ahh!" Ruby screamed, while throwing a snowball at her mom, surprised that her mom found her hidey-hole. While Ruby was trying to get away from her mom, Summer just pulled Ruby out of the fort and picked her up and said, "Found you!"

"Aww man, how'd you see me?" Ruby asked.

"You thought I wasn't following you, I was up in the trees sweetie." Summer said.

"Ohhh. I guess I didn't think about that while I was running back." Ruby said with an innocent look on her face. "Whoops."

"If I didn't see you go into your fort, I would've never seen it though. You almost got me Ruby, _almost_."

* * *

**So, SNOWBALL FIGHT! anyway, please rate and review. and thank you to HolyOrdersOtaku and Elfenlied1012, for your help on the first three chapters, I owe them for it being as good as it was, but this one is all me, so hopefully you enjoyed.**


	5. Signal Weaponry Exhibit, Part One

**At long last, here it is, the fifth chapter. It took far to long to write this, and I do apologize for taking so long. I hope you enjoy and please rate and review.**

* * *

As Summer and Ruby were walking into Signal Academy, Summer saw someone whom she had not seen for some ten years. "Peter? Is that you?" Summer asked, incredulous.

"Summer? How marvelous it is to see you! What has it been? Eight, nine years?" Professor Peter Port said.

"Yes, something like that. How have you been?" Summer inquired.

"Wonderful, simply wonderful. I am a professor at Beacon now, along with Professor Goodwitch and many others. And you ha. . .who is this?" Professor Port asked, looking at Ruby.

"This is my daughter Ruby. She wanted to go see the Weapons exhibit here before I had to go to Atlas, so here we are" Summer said as she brings Ruby out in front of her.

"Hello Ruby, My name is Peter Port. It is a pleasure to meet you" Professor Port said.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you too" Ruby replied "But if you're a professor at Beacon, why are you here at Signal?"

"Yeah, I thought you would be at the Tournament in Mistral along with Qrow, Goodwitch and Ozpin" Summer said.

"Alas, I was unable to go there this year due to preparation work for my class. I have to hunt down and capture as many Grimm as I can" Professor Port replied "And I am here at Signal because I was repairing my weapon. I could repair it at Beacon, but I forged it here. And I enjoy repairing it here, it brings back good memories."

"You are trying to capture Grimm? And put them at Beacon? Why on Remnant would you do that?" Summer asked, incredulous.

"So that First-Year Hunters and Huntresses can see and battle different types of Grimm in a more controlled setting than having them go into the Emerald Forest or the Forest of Forever Fall. It is a new idea Professor Ozpin had, and it seems to be working quite well" Professor Port replied, "Now, you said Miss Ruby wanted to see the Weaponry exhibit at Signal?"

"Yeah! It sounds really cool! Getting to see all of the kinds of weapons and stuff that hunters and huntresses use" Ruby exclaimed.

"Well, that is simply marvelous. To see such a young person to be so interested in the weapons of our craft is wonderful. So, what do you think of mine?" Professor Port asked as he put down the suitcase he was carrying and opened it, revealing a blunderbuss with a pair of axe blades attached to the stock of the weapon. "I made it here, and just replaced one of the axe blades today."

"WOW! That is so cool!" Ruby exclaimed "But . . . how do you hold it?"

"Very carefully" Professor Port replied. "So, I will be off to home now. It has been nice seeing you Summer. And it has been a pleasure to meet you Ruby."

"Goodbye Professor Port! It was nice to meet you too!"

"Goodbye Peter. Are you still living at dusty old Haywood manor?" Summer asked

"Why of course! It has been in my family for generations! Although once classes begin, I will have to live at Beacon for most of the school year." Professor Port said, "Now, I really must be going, I must prepare to capture Grimm, and I will be needing to capture quite a lot of them." Professor Port walks away after putting his blunderbuss away.

"He seems really cool" Ruby said

"Yeah, he is quite the character. Come on Ruby, let's go see some weapons" Summer said as she began to walk towards the Weaponry exhibit.

"ALRIGHT!" Ruby shouts as she goes after her mother.

As they walk through the exhibit, one of the first things they see is the Sword of Arc, Crocea Mors. "Wow, how did they remake it?" Ruby asked

"They had the best weapon smith in Vale make the sword and shield out of the best materials they could find, although this would just shatter like glass if it was used to fight the real Crocea Mors. They even recreated all the small dings in the shield, although the sword remains pristine even today." Summer explained to Ruby who stared in awe.

"What is the real sword made of?" Ruby asked

"I don't know" Summer said innocently, "I don't think anyone outside of the Arc family knows. I do not think even they quite know what is truly is, but some people say it is a very special kind of steel, one that can no longer be produced by any means." Summer said.

"That's weird. You know what your sword is made of though, right?" Ruby asked

"Yep. I made my sword, it wasn't passed down to me. Just like Qrow." Summer replied, "Now, come over here and look at this."

What Ruby saw confused her. It was a large axe, but very ornate and the information next to it said it was used by a dwarf. "Mom, is that true?" Ruby asked, confused.

"Is what true?" Summer asked

"Was that axe really used by a dwarf? It looks way too big" Ruby said.

"Yep. He was an uncle to a king, and had to fight in several battles and he used this axe. He even got a scar across his face that made him look like a true warrior" Summer explained.

"What happened to him?" Ruby asked.

"No one knows, he just vanished without a trace. He was about to be killed for treason, but escaped somehow and just disappeared." Summer said

"Why was he going to be killed?" Ruby asked "Seems like he must have done something really bad if he was such a warrior."

"He killed the king. At least that is what everyone thinks happened, I think he was just caught in a plot and was used as a scapegoat" Summer replied, "considering he saved the king several times."

"Wow, sounds complicated." Ruby said, "WHOA! WHAT IS THAT?!" Ruby asked as she ran over to one of the more unique items at the exhibition.

"That is . . . I am not sure actually" Summer said, confused, "I have never seen it before."

"Not many people have. While it isn't ancient like most of these here, it is still part of the exhibition because of what it is" A voice behind them said. Summer and Ruby turn around to see a custodian behind them with a bald head.

"Who are you?" Summer asked

"I am the janitor here, name is Frank, but most people call me Frankie. But as part of the staff, I am still briefed like all the teachers on what is where and where I need to be careful. It is a specially made sword created from pure dust. It is energy in its purest form, and was crafted to look as it does, pretty impressive if you ask me" Frankie said.

"That is a very interesting design" Summer said.

"IT LOOKS AWESOME! It has two blades and is glowing blue!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is pretty interesting. It can cut through most anything, even Professor Qrow's scythe gets damaged by it" Frankie said.

"Really? This sword is that powerful?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, who would have thought? It is pure energy though, so I suppose that does make sense. Anyways, I have to get going, I do have work to do. I hope you continue to enjoy the exhibit" Frankie said as he walked away

"Goodbye! Hope you have a good day!" Ruby exclaimed as Frankie walked away.

* * *

**Alright, so this was originally going to be a single chapter, but I feel like I added enough to this that there can be a second chapter and it will not feel drawn out. . . hopefully. There are several easter eggs in here, and some I had not intended to even exist, but thought they would be interesting. whoever guesses the most or all of them first will get a mention in the second half, and one of them needs to be specific. One of them is even a callback to the story that made me create a profile here on fanfiction, but you guys will hopefully find it, as i was the first to find the easter egg in his story.**

**Happy hunting. :)**


	6. Waiting

Ok, update time. First off, why I never continued posting in the summertime. . .work sucks. Especially when you have to deal with a lot of people who just . . .ugh never mind. Then, school kinda started, nothing to crazy, but I wanted to get in the groove of things there again. Then the worst thing that could've possibly happened, well, happened.

First, we found out where they lived originally, second, we found out that the kingdom of vale isn't even the northern continent, atlas is, and atlas isn't the huge continent in the middle. Then we find out what happened to Summer and all that jazz. When I watched the episode, I was just like "*sighs heavily, well, now this is entirely an AU, without any hint of 'realism'." But, it also gave me some insight. I had planned Yang and their dad would be in the story, as we all know what will happen, but what I did not think of was that Yang's mom was never there at all. So that is something to help the situation.

I would like to say I am sorry for the long waits, and really unsubstantial payoff of the waiting, but when the inspiration goes, it goes. It will return soon though I hope. Who knows, I could finish the next chapter this week. But first comes the revision of the last one, and more consideration. Ruby and Summer will finish their walkthrough of the weapon's exhibit, but I might change it slightly at a later date. I am not fully sure, considering we could have another information drop and it would just break me again like it did last time. Hopefully not, but just because it is a bad for the story, doesn't mean it's a bad thing for everyone. At least this drop wasn't as bad as the drop of Weiss having a sister. That was a freaking nuke. Anyways, sorry, but soon.

And a lot of new awesome games are coming out and have come out so its been a bit distracting. so, i ask for forgiveness and patience. even thought patience is wont to wear thin.


End file.
